In U.S. Publication No. US 2004/0137288 A1 and “Low Temperature Reforming of Ethanol over Copper-Plated Raney Nickel: A New Route to Sustainable Hydrogen for Transportation,” Energy and Fuels, Vol. 19, No. 4, pp. 1708-1716 (2005), Morgenstern et al. disclose a process for gas phase reforming and conversion of ethanol to methane, hydrogen and CO/CO2 at low temperatures (e.g., below about 300° C.) using a reforming catalyst comprising copper-plated Raney alloys.
U.S. Publication No. US 2008/0010993 A1 by Morgenstern, discloses processes for reforming ethanol to produce a hydrogen and methane-containing reformate gas mixture that can be combusted in an internal combustion engine to provide mechanical or electrical power, and the exhaust from the engine utilized to provide heat to the reforming reaction.
The entire contents of these publications by Morgenstern et al. are incorporated herein by reference.